


Kaiba and the Hunt

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crying, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, F/M, Hunting, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Season/Series 05, Twisting The Hellmouth, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Law, Vampire Slayer(s), Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba captures Buffy one night. But what happens when vampire hunter Warren Mears gets pulled into the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiba and the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here’s a new oneshot I cooked up. It’s sort of a sequel to “Kaiba and Buffy”, although it can stand on its own. I decided to write it as I was inspired by the stories [Blood Offering](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2056499/1/Blood-Offering) by [Sailor Europa](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/187945/Sailor-Europa) and [Duel of the Fates](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1667957/1/Duel_of_the_Fates) by [A Slayer In The TARDIS](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/208110/A-Slayer-In-The-TARDIS), a great fellow writer of mine, on FanFiction.Net. They’re really good stories, as well as very inspiring, too.. :)
> 
> Plus, I like the image of Kaiba and Buffy at each other’s throats almost all the time. Kaiba can really push Buffy’s buttons, and she stands up to him like the spitfire she is. I’m sure he definitely likes that quality in a woman like Buffy.
> 
> This is set after “Buffy vs Dracula” (which is a really awesome episode, especially the part where Buffy awakes to find Dracula in her bedroom, and he charms her while she is helpless against his powers into letting him bite her) and before “Real Me” in Season 5.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Kaiba and the Hunt

_The thunder rolls_  
_And the lightnin’ strikes_  
_Another love grows cold_  
_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_  
_Out of control_  
_Deep in her heart_  
_The thunder rolls_  
~Garth Brooks, **The Thunder Rolls**

It was nighttime in Sunnydale, California. In a crypt deep in the shadows of Restfield Cemetery, was Seto Kaiba, crouched in front of a table. Icy blue eyes glinted in the darkness as he looked into a glowing crystal orb on the table. An evil smirk adorned his face as he saw her face appear.

Buffy Summers. She had quite a fiery spirit, as well as a cool personality. But, however, she had darkness inside her... and she didn’t know it. But Kaiba did. He also somehow sensed a power within her. No, it was more like a fire... just smoldering beneath the ashes. His smirk grew even more evil.

_I think it’s time to let that fire burn,_ he thought, and his cobalt eyes darkened. His mind began conjuring up fantasies of him luring her into his bed... the satin sheets surrounding her and a pillow under her head..

All of a sudden, with that, he suddenly caught her scent — strawberries, and a little bit of mint mixed in. He released his body from standby and got up from his crouching position. Then he walked through the door and went to a spot in the shadows where he could watch her, but not be seen by her.

* * *

That night, Buffy had found a vampire. She punched him in the face a few times. Then she whirligig-kicked him. He tried to fight back with a kick of his own, but she dodged it. Then, whipping out her stake, she front flip-kicked him onto his back and plunged it into his heart. The vampire soon became dust on the wind.

Buffy let out a sight of relief as she then put her stake back into her pocket and then headed deeper into the cemetery. Apparently to her, this “slaying vampires” wasn’t just a hunt. It was something else — something she felt she had to do. After all, she was the Chosen one. It was her job, or something along those lines. But sometimes she still felt she needed to go out and have some fun, like a normal teenager, or college student. However, somehow she still knew her nights of fun were numbered. She knew that every Slayer had what was called “an expiration date”, a date for their deaths. Sometimes she wished she was immortal, while still a Slayer.

Buffy’s musings were suddenly interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice... **his** voice.

“Incredible. You know, Buffy, with my dueling skills and those powers of yours, I could be the most powerful duelist in the world, and you could be the most powerful Slayer.”

 Buffy whirled around as lightning lit up the sky and Kaiba stepped out of the shadows, his trademark smirk on his visage. His icy cobalt eyes were filled with red lustful fire as they raked over her form. For the first time he felt an excitement that wasn’t bloodlust. She was wearing a white long-sleeved T-shirt, black Levis, and white shoes.

 “Such power. And you have quite a fire in you as well,” he purred, as he stepped lithely over to her, like a panther. As soon he was within two feet of her, Buffy, still feeling a little adrenaline rush from the vampire she had dusted, clenched her fist and swung it at Kaiba’s face. However, the smirk was still there. Her emerald gaze widened as he caught her fist in his palm, all the while looking calm, cool and collected. He loved seeing the orange, fiery gaze that was still blazing in those emerald orbs of hers.

 He then reached down with his other hand and stroked her cheek. Then he transferred both of her wrists into the grip of his right hand. Buffy suddenly felt as though he was able to see into her soul with those cobalt, icy eyes of his. Her heart began to beat faster, occasionally skipping a few beats. Sweat glistened on her pale, white skin.

_There’s a sinister darkness inside of him that I find irresistible,_ Buffy thought. _I’ve never met such a man with a passion for life like him. He is unlike any man I’ve met in my life._

 Kaiba smirked. “Yes, I am a man with a passion for life, aren’t I?”

 Buffy blinked. “Did you-?”

 “Read your mind? Of course. Your mind is really something, Buffy,” Kaiba replied.

 Buffy began to struggle in his grip. “Let me go, Kaiba, you bloodsucker! Let go of me!”

 Kaiba’s smirk remained on his handsome visage as he watched her struggle fruitlessly, and continued to maintain his hold on her wrists.

 Then...it happened.

 Buffy stopped struggling and began to cry. Tears flowed from her emerald eyes in rivers down her cheeks. Her knees buckled and she nearly fell, but Kaiba, whose calm, cobalt gaze never missed anything, caught her in his arms as he bent to her level. He held her by her upper arms as she continued to sob her heart out.

“Listen to me, Buffy,” he said looking concerned (as he was one of those “gentlemen vampires”, the type that respected a woman’s wishes, and couldn’t stand to see a woman cry), “you’ve got to keep your wits about you. You’ve got to be strong.”

 Then he stopped and looked up. The concern drained out of his cobalt eyes. Protectiveness took its place as he sniffed the air like a true predator, his cobalt gaze narrowed.

 “What is it?” asked Buffy, who had by now stopped crying. Her emerald orbs now filled with confusion.

 “Shh,” replied Kaiba, holding up a hand to silence her.

 He looked around, searching for the presence he had sensed. It was a human’s aura, but not a normal one. In fact, Kaiba could smell the blood of other vampires on this one.

 He then pulled Buffy up against him, snaked a protective arm around her waist, and then whispered,  
“Sleep, Buffy.”

 The spell began to work almost immediately. Buffy struggled to keep herself awake, but it was to no avail. Soon her emerald eyes fluttered closed.

 “Come out, you pathetic vampire hunter wannabe,” hissed Kaiba. “I can smell the blood of my siblings on you.”

 There was a hiss and an exclamation of “Goshdarnit!”, and the trees soon began to rustle. Then a young man with pale skin, dark brown eyes and black hair came out of the shadows. He was wearing a green turtleneck covered by a blue coat, black pants, a black cape over the coat and a golden crucifix around his neck. He was also armed with a Belgian crossbow.

 Kaiba narrowed his cobalt eyes. How dare this hunter interrupt him when he was in the middle of what he was about to do?

 “Filthy hunter,” spat Kaiba, glaring at the hunter with contempt. “Don’t interfere. For, by vampire law, this woman now belongs to me.” His tone of voice then transfigured into a silky smooth one, like a charmer or a snake’s hiss. “But tell me, how did you find me?”

 “I was told,” hissed the vampire hunter, “that there was a rumor of a vampire stalking and keeping an eye on Buffy Summers, the Slayer." He then looked over at Buffy. “Obviously, the rumor was true.”

 He then lifted the crossbow and aimed it at Kaiba. Kaiba, however, was unfazed and unimpressed.

 “Hmm... you are mine now, too,” mused Kaiba purringly. “Now that I think about it, you would also make quite a creature of power and beauty, seductiveness and lust.”

 “No!” snapped the hunter. “I refuse to abide by the laws and rules that your kind have, and I will obviously not become your plaything. Hand over the girl, now!”

 Kaiba shook his head. “I will not do such a thing.”

 “Fine,” the hunter replied. “Then I will end this cursed life of yours!”

 With that, he then pulled the trigger on the crossbow just as Kaiba disappeared with Buffy in his arms. The arrow hit the dirt where Kaiba had stood.

“Darn it!” hissed Warren Mears as he frowned in frustration and struck the soft dirt with his fist. “The next time we meet, Kaiba, you are going to wish you had never taken Buffy away!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this oneshot almost as much as I loved writing it. After all, I can imagine Kaiba as one of the vampires who’s the “gentlemanly” type — always comforting a woman or helping her out.
> 
> Plus, I had to add Warren Mears as a vampire hunter. How could I not? After all, he made a great villain on the show. So I decided to try something new with him.  
> Plus, he’d be the kind of guy who wouldn’t exactly get on with Kaiba very well. For one thing, Warren and Kaiba are both geniuses, but while Kaiba is more interested in dueling and technology, Warren thinks of himself as a sort of supervillain.
> 
> Anyway, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
